


Just Tipsy

by bencumberwub



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, First Time, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, i don't even know man, i'M SO TERRIFIED, oh dear god this is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to a bar for a case. They end up getting drunk, playing a game, and having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shecouldbeamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecouldbeamazing/gifts).



> I'm actually very nervous about posting this. This was my first time writing smut and I'm not sure how I did. Uploaded for shecouldbeamazing because she told me to upload it.  
> Enjoy! x

It started because of a case. They were at a bar and Sherlock had easily solved the case after being there for eight minutes. He pointed out the drunken father that had killed the wife and child.

  
John and Sherlock ended up staying at the bar. They started to play a game; John tried to deduce people and if he was wrong he had to take a shot, Sherlock had to take a drink every time John was right. Sherlock was quite surprised at how good John had become at deducing people.

  
By 1:04 in the morning, John and Sherlock were outside laughing, John doubling over. Their words were slurred as they spoke and their steps uneven and unbalanced.

  
“Maaaaaaaaaaybe we should take a cab, Sh’lock.”

  
Sherlock stumbled and leaned against John who leaned back on him. It was the only way they were standing upright. “We’re almost to two-two-one bee though. We will make it, my friend!” Sherlock pointed forward.

  
“Sh’lock we live over there,” John lifted his hand and pointed on the other side of the street. John stopped walking and looked at his hand. Sherlock stopped because John stopped.

  
“What?” Sherlock looked at John’s hand.

  
John pushed his hand into Sherlock’s face. “My hand‘s orange.”

  
Sherlock look at John’s hand, his eyes glassy from the alcohol consumed. “Maybe it’s the lighting.” It was pitch black outside.

  
John shrugged and started to cross the street.

  
“Joooohn,” Sherlock stumbled his way across the street to catch up with John. “You can’t just leave me behind like that.”

  
John stood at the door of the flat and tried to get the key in. “Sh’lock,” John handed them the key. “You try, my hand is too orange.”

  
It took Sherlock three minutes, but he finally got the key in and turned.

  
John and Sherlock looked up the stairs.

  
“So many.” Sherlock commented.

  
John started up the steps slowly, Sherlock following.

  
Thankfully, they had left their flat unlocked and didn’t have to deal with a key again.

 

“Joo-ohn,” Sherlock hiccupped. “Let’s play a game.”

  
Sherlock took the knife from the Cluedo board and put it on the floor. He looked on the mantle and found a dice.

  
John sat cross legged on the floor while Sherlock lied on his stomach.

“You roll first.”

So John rolled. Then Sherlock rolled. Then John rolled. Then Sherlock rolled.

“I feel like something’s missing, y’know.” John stopped on his turn and got onto his stomach, laying his head on the game board. “I feel like we should have fake money.”

“John,”

“Hm?”

“We are drunk.”

“Five points to you. I would say we’re jus’ tipsy though.”

Sherlock smiled. “Yes, tipsy.”

“Sh’lock.”

“John.”

“Have you ever had sex with someone before?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ve had sex before.”

“Of course you have.”

John looked up at Sherlock who was already looking at him through now hazy eyes. John scooted over closer to Sherlock and pushed his head under Sherlock’s chin. Sherlock closed his eyes and draped his left arm over John’s waist, burying his nose into John’s hair.

John lifted his head and kissed Sherlock’s neck. This neck, this beautiful pale neck. Sherlock leaned his head back so that John could have more access to his neck. John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, at ease and looking blissful. John closed his eyes and felt himself starting to get aroused. He gently pushed Sherlock onto his back and laid half on him and half off; framing Sherlock’s face with his hands he pulled his face closer to his own. John could start to feel Sherlock’s arousal and moaned into the kiss he was having with Sherlock. Sherlock broke away and gasped, eyes shooting open.

“John,” Sherlock grabbed John around his waist and rolled him over so that he was now in the position John was once in. “I would like to take you to bed right now.”

John blinked and quickly stood up, grabbing Sherlock’s hand. It turned out that Sherlock couldn’t make it all the way to the bedroom.

“Oh, my God. John.” Sherlock pushed him up against a wall, kissing him feverishly and started to pull off his ridiculous jumper. “You wear too much.” He broke off the kiss as the jumper went over John’s head and then the white shirt underneath his jumper went off, landing on the hallway floor.

John smiled and trailed his fingers down to Sherlock’s belt buckle working it off and onto the floor along with his sweater. “Like you have room to talk.”

John began walking backwards to Sherlock’s room as he continued working on Sherlock’s buttons on his shirt. Sherlock was of no help only kissing John’s neck and leaving the occasional love bite.

Once inside Sherlock’s room, John kicked off his shoes and socks then sat down on the edge Sherlock’s bed. Sherlock quickly did the same and straddled John on the bed, grabbing his face with his hands. “John,” he whispered. He kissed John again, this time more tender and slow. Sherlock glided his tongue along John’s bottom lip, asking for access. John obliged and opened his mouth as Sherlock slipped his tongue in to explore.

Moaning, John flopped onto the back of the bed with Sherlock falling on top of him. John unbuttoned and unzipped Sherlock’s trousers, pushing them down a bit. Sherlock wriggled out of his trousers and his boxers.

Sherlock pulled away from John and whispered to John, his lips brushing against John’s. “Why am I the only one naked?”

John smiled, quickly slipped off his pants along with his boxers. Sherlock put his mouth back to John’s who was already giving Sherlock access, the tips of their tongues stoking in a lazy, slow rhythm. Sherlock made a needy moan deep in his throat sending a chill down John’s spine.

 _Oh, fuck._ John thought. He could feel Sherlock’s hardness against his. _Oh, God._ John ran his fingers down Sherlock’s spine.

“ _John,_ ” Sherlock whispered. “I want...”

“Tell me, what do you want?”

If it hadn’t been so dark John would have seen the blush creep up from Sherlock’s neck to his face as he responded. “I want you to suck me, I think.”

John smiled at the “I think”.

John put both hands on either side of Sherlock’s slim waist and turned him over so that he was on top. He began to make his way down to fulfill Sherlock’s request. He kissed down Sherlock’s neck, down his chest, first teasing one of Sherlock’s nipples with his tongue; swirling and sucking all the way down. John kissed as far down as he could before he reached Sherlock’s cock. He passed over it instead and went down to Sherlock’s thighs, kissing them on the inside.

“ _John,_ ” Sherlock gasped out. “ _Please._ ”

John glanced up at Sherlock, watching him fall apart slowly at his touch and tease. John licked up Sherlock’s length, slowly, reaching the top and twirling his tongue around it.  


Sherlock’s fingers were digging into John’s hair every time John would take a bit more of Sherlock into his mouth. Panting, gasping, and moaning; Sherlock began to lightly thrust his hips as John sucked.

“ _John,_ ” Sherlock whispered. “I can’t hold on any longer, oh my God. John.”

With one final suck Sherlock came with a gasp, and his fingers that were in John’s hair became limp and fell down to his sides, his whole body motionless. John unsure of what else to do, swallowed Sherlock’s fluid and crawled back up to Sherlock and kissed him chastely.

“John, what have you done to me? I can’t move.”

John chuckled and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, running his finger in a circular motion over his ribs.

“John, I would like to give back to you. I know for a fact that you are in need of some sort of sexual release.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s use of language. “Quite right.” John paused. “But Sherlock you don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Idea,” Sherlock stated. “Turn over and face the other way.”

John did as he was told, rolling over and lying on his side to be the small spoon. John felt coldness behind him as Sherlock leaned over to open up the drawer by his bed to get the lube and applied some to his hand. Sherlock placed his chin on John’s shoulder and placed kisses along his shoulder and neck while snaking his arm around John’s waist and lets his slim fingers tease John’s arousal. He began to firmly stroke, slow and steady, as John leaned his head back. John gasped as Sherlock applied pressure and began to stroke faster, knowing John was about to lose it and give in. It only took a few more firm strokes for John to finish, his hips bucking forward slightly and coming on to Sherlock’s hand.

They both laid there breathing heavily for a few minutes before John bent over the side of the bed and grabbed Sherlock’s disregarded shirt and cleaned off his hand. Sherlock placed a kiss on the back of John’s neck and pulled John closer to him.

“Hm,” John turned around and talked into Sherlock’s chest. “Where’d you get the lube?”

“It was a terrible joke from the Yard.”

John smiled. “Hm, we’ll have to thank them.” John kissed Sherlock’s chest. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, John.”

~~~~~

Lestrade walked into 221b at 8:00am. He noticed the game board and dice on the floor. “Sherlock?” He called as he started to go into the kitchen to get to the hallway leading the Sherlock’s room. He noticed the abandoned jumper and belt buckle on the floor and raised an eyebrow. Lestrade heard the door open and opened his mouth to give Sherlock the details of the man from the previous night. Sherlock was standing before him, in nothing but a white bed sheet wrapped around him. His face was flushed, and his curly hair was extremely disheveled while his face held no expression. Lestrade saw the love bites along his neck and smirked.

“Oh, shut up.” Sherlock walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. “What is it?”

“I was just going to let you know how last night went with the father.”

“I know how it went. He probably broke down crying after about being interrogated for six minutes.”

Lestrade nodded. “I should have known you would know.” Lestrade hesitated on asking, but did so anyway. “Are you, um, going to tell me what happened here?”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he poured his tea into a cup. “Surely you can deduce what happened; clothing on the floor and bites on my neck. Don’t be stupid, Lestrade.”  


Sherlock began to prepare another cup of tea for John and grabbed two aspirin, popping two in his own mouth. “Now, if you you’ll excuse me. I have a hungover, naked man in my bedroom that I must tend to. Lock the door on your way out please.” Sherlock picked up the two teas and cradled the aspirin on the inside of his palm. Before going into his room all the way he stopped and turned back around to Lestrade. “Oh, and Lestrade, do thank the Yard for that horrible gag gift. It came in handy last night.” Sherlock smiled smugly and went into his bedroom.


End file.
